


This Is Real Life

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, if only, wishlist wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: Aaron goes to sleep in his own personal hell and wakes up somewhere else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet based on a conversation on the DS thread about our Wishlist Wednesday requests.

Aaron ached all over from the latest beating. He could barely move and if he wanted any form of relief from the pain he'd have to get up and agree to more of Jason's dirty work in exchange for the drugs. It was a vicious cycle now. The man would beat him black and blue and spit hateful language in his ear, all the while knowing that Aaron would then have to beg him for more gear to numb the pain. Everything safe about his life felt too far away now - especially Robert. A part of him - maybe the small part that was still coming off the high the last batch of drugs gave him - started to question whether what he had with Robert was even real. Did he imagine it? Did that happy day of exchanging vows and rings, of welly drinking and soppy slow dancing and champagne and confetti - did it all only exist inside his head? 

He tried to move from his bunk, but the pain in his ribs was too much to bear. Aaron dropped his head back down, torturing himself with the happy memories that, real or not, he would desperately cling on to even if it hurt to be reminded of what he was missing. They replayed in his mind, over and over until finally, hours later he drifted off to sleep. 

When he came to, he felt something warm pressing against his hair. He quickly realised it was someone's lips. Who the hell could be kissing his hair, in his cell when every trace of the love and intimacy he craved was back at home where his husband was? 

There was a soft moan from behind him, and Aaron opened his eyes and slowly rolled over...and gasped so loudly that the breath was knocked out of him. 

"Whoa...hey, what's wrong?" It was Robert's voice greeting him; Robert's lips that had been pressing gentle kisses in his hair. 

Aaron stared at him in disbelief. "I...you're...how are you here?"

"Er, are you asking biologically, or--"

"Why are you trying to be funny, this isn't the time for jokes! How are you--" Aaron trailed off as he took in their surroundings, realising for the first time that they weren't in his prison cell. They were home. They were at home, in their bedroom. He was home and he was with Robert. The noise that erupted from his throat just then was a cross between a cry and a yelp. He buried his face in the man's neck and tightened his arms around his body, growing calmer as he felt Robert running his hands through his hair and in an effort to reassure him. 

"You want to tell me what that was all about, eh?" Robert probed carefully, cupping the man's face in his hands as they sat up in the bed.

"I was in prison. It was so real, I should still be in there. I don't know why I'm not!"

"It was just a bad dream, Aaron. You're here, you're home with me. This is day one of the rest of our lives, Mr Sugden," Robert grinned at using the new nickname.

"Day one? So...it was yesterday, the wedding?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten it?" He looked worried all over again.

"No! No. I just...that means the sentencing is today."

Robert smiled at him. "We've been through this, it's just a formality. The court's heard your character witnesses and they know what you've been dealing with this past year. And they know you're sorting out starting counselling again. Barrister's confident it'll be a suspended sentence."

Aaron's head was spinning, though he wouldn't mention it; there was no sign of the agonising pain he remembered so vividly from the beatings that had clearly never actually taken place. He wanted to ask what was going on - character witnesses?! Counselling? Well that was probably a good idea but he didn't remember making the decision. But right now there was no point in questioning any of it. He was with his husband the morning after they'd exchanged vows, and he wasn't going to waste another second thinking about anything else. 

"I love you, Mr Dingle," he said simply, sighing contently when his words brought about his favourite of Robert's smiles. Aaron leaned closer, their foreheads touching before he kissed him, appreciating the freedom of it more than he ever had before.


End file.
